darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leo McCoy/Darkwood Alpha 5
Darkwood Alpha 5 was released June 12, 2015. Hotfix 2 (15 June 2015) * Fixed exploit for The Three and Mushroom Gift. * Fixed Mirror disappearing after the night. Hotfix 1 (13 June 2015) Generating a new world is required for some of these fixes to take effect! * Fixed a case where the burned cottage between the Meadow and Old Woods would be rotated incorrectly. * Fixed crafting requirements for high level workbenches. * Added workbench level cap. * Removed some repair kits from the game. * Added a few missing translations. * Added loot to a picture on the wall. * Fixed pigs in the pigshed being aggro to the player when attacked by villagers. * Fixed not being able to enter the journal when dreaming. * Fixed villager in pigsheds not doing any damage. * REMOVE KEBAB * Dogs are a bit relentless sometimes. Don't know why, so I temporarily nerfed their speed slightly. Changes * Added workbenches to hideouts. * Most of crafting schematics found in the world have been removed. Instead, upgrade your workbench to craft more stuff. Upgrading a workbench applies to all other workbenches in the world. * Repair kits have been removed. You can repair weapons on workbenches. * Removed random modifiers from weapons. Instead, you can upgrade weapons on the workbench. * Outside of workbenches, you can only craft basic items. * New trading UI – no more accidental purchases! * A new event happens each time you survive the night. Time stops, so you can repair your hideout and get ready before you venture out into the woods. * You will be visited by a new NPC. * New UI for the Saw. * Better biome borders. They still need work, but they’re less confusing now, and following them will eventually lead to something that will help you navigate. * Roads are better. There’s more of them, they navigate to locations better, and they no longer create empty space around them. * Better location placement, making sure generic locations do not appear too close to one another. * Biomes are tighter, with more stuff happening inside. * New locations. * New enemies. * New melee and ranged weapon. * The pellet gun has been removed. * Ovens have their own efficiency, which affects how much essence you can extract from items. * There are only two types of mushrooms now: regular and night mushrooms. * Mushroom poisoning is shorter. * A balance pass to loot distribution, gasoline usage, crafting and item values. * New night events. * New sounds effects and music. * Thrown items (except the flare) do not drop after leaving aim mode or getting hit. * Improvements to AI, especially during the night. It’s a bit harder to escape enemies in the hideouts now. * Improvements to stuttering during exploration. * Popups position themselves automatically if a part of them displays offscreen. * Added a big container close to the workbench. * It’s not possible to start raining on the first day now. * The “slow” effect on the player now removes the ability to run, instead of just slowing you down. * Drinking alcohol (or using it during crafting) now produces a empty bottle. * You can open your journal in dreams. (I was sure this was added in a previous update) * Infestations can now be burned with a torch. * NPC’s do not trigger traps anymore (so you don’t accidentally kill Wolf if he appeared on top of your beartrap). * Shovels and axes cannot be found on the ground anymore (except in the prologue and dreams). Instead, you find parts of weapons and craft them on the workbench. Fixes Fixes * Fixed cases where you would sometimes miss enemies when shooting, especially in point blank range. Still might need some work though. * Fixed several issues to do with eating bait by enemies. * Fixes for disappearing and weirdly behaving enemies who chased the player out of a location, lost him, and then engaged with him again. * Fixes for enemies not wanting to search for the player after losing him in a building. * Fixed shadows event, where sometimes ALL lights would get turned off. * Also, only inside lights can be left turned on by this event, so the player is not forced to stay outside during the night. * Fixed rock savage sometimes forgetting to throw his rock… * Fixed case when player would get frozen when died during jumping. * If a character gives you a key, it is automatically added to your journal (so you don’t have to click on it in your inventory). * Fixed tons of UI glitches. * Fixed case when the player could achieve a higher level than possible, crashing the game. * Fixed broken pigs in the pigshed. * If the player is using a door in any way (barricading, interacting with it’s context menu), this action will be cancelled if the door is opened / destroyed by somebody else. * Fixed a few crafting errors. * Fixed glitchy healthbar for enemies / objects. * Fixed or adjusted hitboxes for several characters. * Fixed being able to move (or shoot) characters during their death animation. * Fixed sound slider not affecting the game sometimes. * Increased radius for the closest location to the player which is marked on the map. * Fixed a case where the player would respawn in the wrong biome. * Fixed issues with timing of attacks by enemies. * You can’t dodge anymore when trying to jump through a window or when browsing the inventory. * Fixed infinite torch when stepping in beartraps and then dying. * Fixed some items being reset when loading game. * Fixed third eye perk bugging out when aiming weapons. * When returning from a underground location, the saving icon appears before the save process begins, so it doesn’t look like the game crashed anymore. * Fixed door sensors not resetting after being destroyed. * Fixed some sounds playing several times rapidly. * Fixed sound slider. * Fixed doctor’s house not culling itself correctly when returning from it, resulting in performance drop. * Fixed epilogue dream not behaving correctly. * Fixed many cursor glitches. * Fixed enemy combat issue, where they could spam attacks. * Fixed enemy sprites behaving weird just after death. * Fixed major issue where enemies would not run away or despawn during night events, making nights more difficult than intended. * Fixed drag and mass values for some items. * Fixed issue where your character would want to jump over windows constantly after dying when jumping previously. * Disabled lamp sparks are timed properly now. * Fixed being able to select objects when aiming a thrown item by trolling the run button. * Fixes to trolling crafting (or other cases of using the progress bar) and menus like leveling, trading. * Fixed lamps not resetting correctly if your generator ran out of juice during the shadows event. * After the prologue, you start in the morning instead of the middle of the day. * Fixed some pathfinding issues, making enemies get stuck on doors / barricades. * Radio popup in prologue now displays “Examine” instead of “Pick up”. * Fixed prologue dead bodies hitboxes. * Fixed slight lag after walking into a mushroom. * And lots of other fixes I forgot to write down :P Category:Patch Notes Category:News